Lindy Dezle
Linda Elsa "Lindy" Dezle Is a preteen goth girl who can see the guardians or any spiritual things weather she believes or not no matter what age she is she loves scary things and one of the humans to befriend Pitch Black she met him after discovering broken pieces of bed parts and spotted his lair and was looking around the place taking pictures and she saw Pitch all traumatized and scared she comforts him and after learning all of the bad things he tried to do Lindy decided to change him and takes him to live with her and teach him to do good things they created a friendship together plus Lindy also soon realized that she saw Pitch when she was 3 years old but never feared him but liked him even though she got nightmares she conquers her own nightmares every time she gets them but still they remained friends and tries to do something that's best for him like teach kid how to conquer their own fears or Halloween she also really loves bugs such as worms spiders beetles bees and tarantulas and loves reading scary books and watching scary films Lindy has a special gift to see spiritual people or freaky ghost she also has a room full of scary decorations and a gallery of scary things she always takes pictures of creepy things since that's her hobby even take photos of thungs only she can see like she took a picture of Pitch's minions and Lindy also enjoys singing hanging out with her friends and other things even likes seeing gross disgusting things even an expert of scary monsters or mythology things because she reads an interesting book of scary things she even guess correctly on Pitch being a boogeyman without him telling her which means she knows her scary stuff Personality Lindy is a kind helpful courageous girl she can be moody stereotypical feisty and sharped tongued she loves scary things and lacks an interest in cute Girly things she also enjoys singing and photography she can also stand up to mean people like her rival Callie Berming she also has a huge heart for people and family Appearance Lindy has jet black hair pale skin purple and pink eye shadow brown eyes wears black and purple with footless leggings and black shoes sometimes she wears a little red and styles her hair either all spikey or just let it be worn freely Relation with Pitch Lindy and Pitch have a strong connection the became best friends after they met Pich acts fatherly around Lindy sometimes and they do a lot of things together Lindy has changed Pitch's evil ways which is why he became nicer sometimes the disagree or argue with each other but the are always there for each other Quotes "Sweet scorpions" (main catchphrase ) "I was talking to uh ....myself for practice " (to her uncle) "Your a boogeyman awesome " (to Pitch) "Now I know why I'm getting cool freaky dreams" "Some people think I am strange but that's okay" "They say I'm a witch " "I see spirits like you all weather I believe or not or what age they say I have a gift" "I like you Pitch" "Don't worry I'm not mad you look like you need a friend and to get your strength back and I'm the right person for you I can change your mow former evil ways maybe you can help kids conquer their fears .now lets get you outta here before your betraying nightmares come back to prison and traumatize you" ( to Pitch ) "I know what it feels like , hate and jealousy believe me I've been through it " " you can live with me don't worry my folks won't see you" (to Pitch) "You wanna sing with me Pitch? I know you do ". "Oh Pitch you nightmare joker " " ew pink dress I hate pink" "Take a hike Callie I'm not going to let a spoiled princess ruin my day "Sweet dancing skeletons (another catchphrase ) " I love you Pitch your my best friend and nothing will get in the way of our friendship we are one" Category:Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females